


To See Your Enemy

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer!Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: She knew she shouldn’t be thinking it. She hadn’t known Cas for long. Yes, he’d been around almost constantly since they had shown up, but that didn’t mean she could claim to know him as well as the hunters who’d met him almost eight years ago.And yet she couldn’t shake the feeling. Something was wrong.





	

She knew she shouldn’t be thinking it. She hadn’t known Cas for long. Yes, he’d been around almost constantly since they had shown up, but that didn’t mean she could claim to know him as well as the hunters who’d met him almost eight years ago.

And yet she couldn’t shake the feeling. Something was wrong.

Something was wrong with Castiel, to be specific.

She couldn’t explain it. He didn’t act differently, not really. He was still hung up on protecting Dad and beating the Darkness, but...

Sometimes she woke up at night and felt that their bunker family was incomplete. That someone was missing.

That wasn’t surprising. Cas didn’t need to sleep. He didn’t have to hang around.

But why didn’t he tell them? Why did she never hear something of nightly excursions, especially since they should have had something to do with the Darkness, giving the angel’s wish to rid Dean of her attentions.

So why would he not say anything. Before, even when he failed to find anything, he told them about the steps he’d taken. According to Sam, it was a relatively new habit of his, and she had sometimes attributed it, probably with unwarranted pride, on the talk Cas and Dad had had after she and Madison had arrived.

There was absolutely no reason to conceal his leaving the bunker. He didn’t at day time.

As far as she could tell, no one else had noticed the angel’s absence at night. Maybe it had to do with her Amazon training, short as it had been.

And then there was... the distance he was keeping.

Not from Sam or Dean. But from Emma and Madison.

Yet Madison didn’t seem to notice.

But –

But –

He’d liked to hang around them. He’d been reading, or sitting quietly in a corner, keeping them company. He’d talked to them.

And sometimes, she’d thought it was his way to become even more a member of the family. 

Now he kept away.

And he simply didn’t care that he did. If he’d been worried, or sad, or preoccupied –

No. He was still acting the same, just keeping away from them.

And he had been in the cage with Lucifer.

Her mind was going in circles.

Dad didn’t seem to think anything was wrong, but then he...

He’d been thinking an awful lot about Amara lately, she could tell. It wasn’t that he was walking around dazed as much anymore as it was that he was simply... slightly absent when asked a question. Or didn’t notice when someone entered a room.

They all pretended that they didn’t realize it was getting worse.

Instead, they tried their best to either find the Hand of God or get a hold of Crowley. Since they had entered the cage, none of them had reached him, and she knew it bothered Dad more than he pretended it did.

What could have happened to him? He was the King of Hell. He’d had everything under control. He’d always accepted Emma’s calls, after all they were part of their deal.

One afternoon, she decided to go for a drive, since it seemed to clear Dad’s head well enough.

“What are you doing?”

She’d just been expecting an old beetle (she’d really like to know which one of the Men of Letters had decided to bring it here) when her father interrupted her.

“I was thinking...” She trailed off. It had become harder to tell when he was affected.

“That’s not the right one”.

“Sorry?”

Dean had been staying in the garage a lot, when he’d grown frustrated with their research – and maybe, just maybe, when he’d also been worrying about Cas, perhaps there was something there after all – and she’d assumed he was working on the Impala.

“Who’d want an old beetle? No snot-nosed kid is going to make fun of my daughter’s ride”.

“A Lincoln?” she teased him. He shuddered.

“The sooner we get Cas to get rid of that monstrosity the better. No, I meant this. It’s no Impala, but...”

He pulled the cover off of a car next to Baby.

“1954, Chevy Bel Air. Up and running.”

He grinned.

“Just take care you don’t get pulled over. It would be difficult to explain – “

“Why I drive an old car that belonged to someone who died decades ago? Oh also that I was never even born officially.”

“Yeah, that. Just don’t drive to far kiddo, alright?”

He pulled her into a quick hug.

She smiled against his chest.

It was one of the good days after all.

And as she was driving her car for the first time – as Dad had asked her to, she stayed near the bunker, just driving around the empty streets – she had an idea of why Crowley might not be answering.

It wasn’t an idea she particularly liked.

_What if Lucifer had got out?_

They had entered the cage. They had fought Lucifer. Lucifer had almost got them...

What if he had escaped in the process? He was a powerful angel, he could do what he –

No. Someone would have noticed if the devil was walking among them again, surely?

But Lucifer was the one thing Crowley feared. If he had got out, his first objective would have been to take back Hell; and in that case...

To her surprise, she found herself growing sad as she realized Crowley might have been dead all along.

Yes, he was a pain in the ass, but he’d also helped them, and whether he’d admitted it or not, he’d cared deeply about her father.

The thought stayed with her the whole evening, even though Dad made them burgers and seemed better than he had in weeks.

_What if Lucifer got out._

For reasons she couldn’t explain, she didn’t want to bring it up while Cas was in the room. He stayed glued to her father the whole night though, and she’d rather talk about it with Dean than with anyone else...

It was Uncle Sam who knocked on her door that night, though.

“Are you alright? You were quiet at dinner. Dean’s worried.”

She was relieved to hear that Dad had noticed.

“Yes, it’s just... I have been thinking. Sam, what if we left Lucifer out?”

He took a step back, swallowing.

She wished she could have taken back her words. He’d been tortured by Lucifer, and she had no better idea than...

“What makes you think that?”

“We haven’t heard from Crowley. There has to be a reason he’s gone AWOL.”

“Crowley often does that. He usually only resurfaces when he needs something from us.”

“He isn’t answering my calls, and he always did that.”

Sam took a deep breath.

“Alright. I’m not saying this is what happened, but we’ll look into it.”

They never got to, because the next day Cas and Dad surprised them with a plan to send them back in time to find the Hand of God.

If she hadn’t been suspicious of Cas, she would have enjoyed watching them working together like a well-oiled machine.

But Cas was bounced back, and Dad was stranded in 1944. At least until he found and cleared the warding.

In the meantime, however...

She wished she could have put it down as Cas being worried.

Instead, he mostly looked annoyed, especially when Sam or Madison tried to show him another paragraph in a book that they were sure would help get Dean back.

She found out soon enough why Cas hadn’t acted like himself in the cage.

Dad was back; he had the Hand of God; everything looked good; and –

Suddenly, Cas shoved him against the wall, cheerfully shouting “Surprise!” in a much higher voice than they were used to; and the maniacal gleam in his eyes – she’d only seen it once, a short time ago...

No. It couldn’t be.

They couldn’t have been living with... that for weeks.

And yet there was the same hate-filled expression in his eyes that she had seen in the cage.

Cas had freed Lucifer.

He threw Dad across the room.

“No!”

Without thinking, she flew at Lucifer, and suffered the same fate as her father.

“Winchesters” he sneered. “As if your human family members weren’t bad enough. No, you needed to bring monsters into this world too”.

She managed to stand up as Dad did, thanks to her Amazon strength.

“Nobody brought me here” she snapped. “I decided to come back.”

“Oh I know” he said, waving a hand around. “I know everything. Castiel is quite fond of your and your father’s growing relationship. Not surprising, considering he wants to get a little step parenting in while he’s at it”.

“Don’t you – “ Dean tried to interfere, but was slammed against the wall again. A second later, Emma and Madison found themselves equally incapacitated. She tried her outmost, but she couldn’t move a single muscle.

“Now, now, now, don’t deny it. It’s bad enough that I have to live with all that pining. Do you know that even after all of this he still thinks you don’t feel anything for him? That he doesn’t deserve you?”

Lucifer laughed.

“I should be thankful for it, though. If he wasn’t so obsessed with making everything right, with protecting his precious Dean, I would still be rotting in the cage”.

He grabbed the bag from the table.

“But with this we can defeat the Darkness, so there’s one good thing for you!”

He took the rod out and grinned. Then his face fell.

“It’s  kicked”.

“Hm” Dad managed to say, “Who would have guessed the Hand of God could be a one-hitter”.

Right as Lucifer wanted to take out his frustration on him, bright light filled the bunker and he was gone.

Uncle Sam had woken up and had banished him.

Dad slumped down the wall.

She had seen him look disgusted at Amara’s offers. She had seen him angry at Lucifer.

She had never seen him so devastated.

The others seemed to agree, for soon they were grouped around him; but he just shook his head and went to his room.

_Please, don’t let this be the last straw._

Uncle Sam sighed.

“I hate to say this, but we have to call Crowley” Sam mumbled.

“If Lucifer should decide he wants his kingdom back...”

“He might already have killed hiM” Madison pointed out. “We haven’t heard from him since we went to Hell, and he took a few minutes to...” she trailed off.

“I can’t believe it. Why would he do something like that?”

“Because of the Darkness” Emma said. “You heard Lucifer. Cas would do anything to keep Dad safe.”

“And he freed Lucifer in the process” Sam stated.

He’d been tortured by the devil for years. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through.

Seeing that Madison was moving to comfort him, she decided to go look after Dad.

She knocked on the door.

“Bad timing, Em.”

Apparently he could recognize her footsteps. Fair enough. She knew his too.

She opened the door anyway.

He was sitting on his bed, his hands in prayer position, even though he was clearly not praying.

“I’m dealing” Dad said tiredly. “Okay? This is not the job of a kid. I should know.”

“We’re not exactly a normal family” she pointed out.

She sat down next to him.

“I should warn you, I am no expert in teenager heart-to-hearts” he said.

“Do you think I am?”

He snorted.

“Probably not. There wasn’t really much time to talk in Purgatory”.

Not for these two.

“I know it’s Lucifer. Lying is basically what he’s good at” Dad sighed. “I’ll be okay. Just need to – “”

“Dad, we all knew.”

After a pregnant pause, she added, “That there was... something between you and Cas.”

“There wasn’t--- we didn’t... not that I thought – “ he sighed.

“That’s a whole other can of worms I’m not opening”.

They sat in silence for a while.

Eventually Dad announced in a voice that brooked no argument, “I’m not giving up. We’re gonna get this idiot home, safe and sound. And then we’ll see.”

“Yes” she agreed, “we will.”


End file.
